deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern VS Nova
WarpyStar930 and Galactic Attorney= Green Lantern vs Nova is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Green Lantern from the DC Comics franchise and Nova from the Marvel franchise. This page was created by Nkstjoa and has been adopted into a collab between GalacticAttorney and WarpyNeko930. Green_Lantern_Nova_Fake_Thumbnail.png |'Nkstjoa' Nova vs. Green Lantern.png|'ParlbyE' Green_Lantern_vs._Nova.png|'GalacticAttorney' Green Lantern vs Nova.png|FrameofWar Description Marvel vs. DC! When two intergalactic protectors of the universe clash, who will walk away with their life? Intro Wiz: Space... the final frontier. Boomstick: Fuck yeah, space! The place with all the cool aliens and planets! Wiz: ...Yeah, that one. Well, with the plethora of alien renegades, villains, invaders, and conquerors, what's a superhero universe to do? Boomstick: Churn out a protector of the space, of course! Like Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern... Wiz: ...And Richard Rider, the Nova. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Green Lantern Nova Intermission DEATH BATTLE! K.O.! |-| Bigthecat10= Description Marvel vs Dc! Two masked leaders of Galactic Space Cops with incredible power clash who wins? Interlude Wiz: Space a giant Vaccum filled with thousands of different planets is constantly under threat Boomstick: But thanks to these two Space Cop leaders the Galaxy is as safe as sound Hal Jordan the Green Lantern ''' Wiz: And Richard Rider the Nova '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Green Lantern Wiz: Hal Jordan was born in Coast City his father was a pilot and was greatly admired by his son who wanted to follow in his footsteps Boomstick: So much so that he would skip school to do it This kids a rebel Wiz: However during a test flight his father was killed right in front of Hal but he surprisly was able to cope with it and at age 18 against the wishes of his mother he joined the Air Force becoming an Ace Pilot Boomstick: One day a dying alien called Abin-Sur reached earth he sent his ring to seek out a successor for his green lantern postion who had overcome fear and had great willpower the finger went on Hal's finger as Abin died becoming a Green Lantern ''' Wiz: The Ring told Hal that he was now the protector of Earth and he travelled off the Planet Oa to be trained as a green Lantern Hal was trained by Sinestro however Hal discovered that Sinestro had become a green lantern through means of fear which led to him being banished and wanting revenge '''Boomstick: Hal your such a prick no wonder no one likes your movie! Wiz: Anyway Hal would become an excellent Green Lantern joining the Justice League and eventually becoming Leader of the Green Lantern 'Boomstick: After seeing his city be destroyed Hal snapped becoming the monster Parallax but after dying he became Spectre and eventually became A green Lantern again ' Wiz: Hal became the strongest Green Lantern and went on to become one of the greatest and famous heroes of all time he has many ablites Nova Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Bigthecat